


雪国

by AMANDA_577



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 从基利波出逃的小王子遇到了雪国的王，他将要帮助小王子夺回基利波国王冠。





	1. Chapter 1

##

瞎子，杰克这样叫他。

屋内没有生火，气温或许在零下或许在冰点附近，杰克手边只有一盒发潮的火柴，他在出逃时在身上捆了很多东西 火柴 匕首 应急消炎药水 和一支细细的巴比妥酸盐——这支他藏在后背的位置 若他被塞拉斯的人捉住了，他准备用它结束生命。

现在他还能喘气，但脚瘸了，一枚子弹从他的肩头穿过 那只是一个穿透伤，伤口已经被雪国与基利波北境边界的极低温冻住了 它不再渗血，接应他的部下为他挡了一枪，另一枚子弹擦过他的大腿，很疼，杰克日夜不休，当他觉得自己走不下去时，他用手死命的掐那个血口，那层结住了的薄薄的血痂反复被身体的主人撕去，这极痛让军人也满眼渗泪，却也帮助他保持清醒。

杰克徒步走到了边境线，然后他顺着那个边境铁丝网的空洞爬了进去。

雪国同克拉斯邦开战半年，边境防守脆弱——他被关在宫里时候就知道了的。

塞拉斯惩罚他然而他的母亲似乎为他求情了，某一日托马斯娜进了房间，她问王子需要什么的时候，抬着匣子的用人从她身后鱼贯而入。

王子躺在床上，他看着那些人在他的床前排齐，匣子一个个打开，里面有烟，有酒，还有王子最熟悉不过邻国走私来的男男画报，还有…他的照片。

杰克抬起头，托马斯娜表情纹丝不动。

国王的恩赐，她说，你可以在里面选一个你需要的。

杰克苦笑，若我不选呢？

国王陛下的意思 那么就提供给你其他的选项，起码你依然是一位王子。

我要死。

你明明清楚只有这个你是得不到的，杰克。

杰克闭上眼睛。

好吧，他说，托马斯娜，我亲爱的，请把我的意思向国王转达，感激他的恩施，若我有此荣幸，请为我每周准备一份世界时事报刊 我已经同这个世界隔离太久了。

他的声音很低，像是哀求。

托马斯娜退了出去，此后的三个月，每周六杰克本杰明都能得到一叠不同语言的报纸，这对他来说并不很难，基利波周边国家大多依然用英语 至于法语，德语或者东欧语言，王子小时候也是学过了的。

仆人给他送上茶点，像是此前王子下午两点在别院用下午茶顺便看些娱乐书籍一般，只是一切还是发生在这个小小的密室里，王子也不再衣冠楚楚，他赤着脚踩在地毯上，头发再不梳理，身上就穿了一件贴身白衬衫，一条白裤子，他越发瘦削，于是衣服都松垮而显出颓废。

宫里人都知道，这一次王子是真正的被击垮了——直到王子在他们眼皮子底下逃跑，桌上摊开的报纸还翻在雪国的那一面。

##

只是一片薄薄的铁丝，左边是雪国的雪地，右边是基利波北境的高山，杰克附在那层雪上，他忽然觉得全身的力气都没有了，几日夜不眠不休的赶路磨空了他最后一丝清明的意志，他放心的昏过去。

他醒来，仰面朝天，白桦林在后退。

杰克很疲惫，那种难以言说的疲惫，他醒来又迅速的沉睡过去，又被某种粗糙表面同雪地的摩擦声惊醒，他能感到自己在颠簸，身上的痛渐渐远离了，只剩下麻木的沉重感，他微微捏紧了拳头，冰天雪地里，他手指烫得跟火烧一样。

他试图把两只手并起来揉搓——曾经在寒区打仗，他熟悉这个，他亲眼看过战友冻掉过手指脚趾。

他哆哆嗦嗦把手指头举起来，万幸它还是通红而没有那种恐怖的青紫颜色，杰克从喉口发出一声后怕的呜咽，忽然的，颠倒的天空停止了后退。

“埃德加，你醒了？”

那是一个男人的声音，杰克这时候才意识到自己躺在一个用破木板造的简陋的雪橇上，他实在没有力气但他勉力把身子抬了抬起，高个子，破旧的黑色大衣，黑色帽子而没有蝴蝶标志——冷汗从杰克后颈重新沁出来，他知道这不是塞拉斯的人。

他在说什么，杰克疲惫的倒回雪橇上，他实在是没有力气了，让他站起来看一看那男子是敌是友都做不到，他闭上眼睛，既然已经逃出基利波，就算被杀死杰克算是认命。

“…埃德加，你还好吗？”

一双手摸在他的脸颊上——杰克并没意识自己在闭眼的同时便陷入昏迷或是沉睡中，等他意识到时，那个人已经蹲在了他身边 手指在他的脸上胡乱摸着，他急切的探他的鼻息，然后他的声音更急迫了点，杰克感觉自己的脸颊被猛的打了几巴掌。

“喂，你还清醒着吗？埃德加！”

他的手有臭味，那是杰克最先意识到的事，其实也不是臭那么简单 一股混合着酸气，手汗味跟泥土气味的手，杰克觉得自己的鼻子似乎被冻得都快嗅觉失灵，但事实上闻着香水烟熏味道长大的王子殿下大大的低估了自己的嗅觉敏感度。

他艰难的开口，嘴唇又干又涩。

“…把你的手拿开。”

那人的动作忽然停止了，他的指尖还放在杰克鼻尖，所以杰克明显感受到了那位的手指一滞，随即的，那个人原本还算得上平和的声音变了，他的嗓音本就沉郁，更加压低了嗓子的说话声，没由来让杰克想起了他的父亲，基利波国国王塞拉斯本杰明。

“你不是埃德加，你是谁。”

我还想问你是谁呢，埃德加又是谁？杰克在心里想，可他实在没有再说话的气力，所以他只是微微摇了摇头，又闭上了眼睛——直到他感到某种锐物逼近了他的咽喉，杰克睁开眼，是一把利斧，斧头尖直勾勾对准了他无遮拦的脆弱咽喉。

那个人的声音越发严厉。

“为什么要假冒埃德加？你是克拉斯邦派来的人？你在雪国境内多久了，你一个还是一个部队，你说！”

感觉到斧头几乎压进了他的皮肉里，杰克依然兴致缺缺 丝毫没有为自己说句话的意思，他垂下眼 只看着那人握着斧柄青筋暴露的手，指甲上粘着厚厚一层泥土，杰克在那一刻甚至觉得有些好笑，基利波国的王子千辛万苦爬到雪国境内，居然要被这样一个流浪粗人随便的就给杀掉了。

但说实话，他并不怕死，准确的说，他甚至是渴望死亡的——杰克安静的等待着利斧卡进他血肉的那一刻，他准备好了，这是他所期待的。

斧尖慢慢的远离了杰克的脖颈，他听到嗤笑声，那人站了起来。

“想死？我可不能让你就这么轻松的死了。”

##

男人把杰克拖进了林间一个猎人的废弃小屋。

没有灯，杰克就躺在地面上，他动一动身子都困难，只勉强睁开眼时，看到那破碎的窗子外的白桦林还是亮了，依然是白天，这屋里却暗得宛若黑夜。

他还想睡，他听见身旁的地板嘎兹嘎兹声，男人向他走过来，上上下下的摸他的身体——搜身，杰克很熟悉这个，他依然闭着眼睛，悠悠的开口了。

“火柴盒在我左胸口前，用绷带绑在贴身衣物内。”

“匕首在右侧大腿外部，小腿上也有一根尖刺。”

对方沉默了一下，然后杰克感觉自己胸前的扣子给解开了——对方真的探手进他的衣服里，找那盒火柴。

杰克感觉冷，那只手极粗糙，相较而言 他的皮肉就跟温室中精心培养的观赏花似的，杰克皱了皱眉头，比起冰冷，他更因为陌生人的冒犯而不舒服，何况他的胸口…在此之前触碰过的只有约瑟夫。

…约瑟夫。

那一瞬间的胸口压迫感让他的心再度被狠狠紧攥，那天葬礼的雨在他心中未曾停止过，那是愧疚，心痛和无可奈何交织而成的深厚遗憾与自责。

杰克猛的咳嗽起来。

他咳嗽得过于撕心裂肺，好像要把心里肺里淤堵的血和痛苦一并咳出来才甘愿，胸腔鼓起又重重陷落，那只摸索在他胸前的手被迫踌躇了。

这不太妙，杰克难以在外人面前承认自己的虚弱，他试图停止咳嗽但事与愿违，他试图清空脑海，不要再让那个名字占据他的脑海但他做不到，他太过于软弱以至于最后他开始剧烈干呕。

那只他胸膛前的手终于离开了他的胸口，他极快触碰过杰克的额头，他的手很凉，那瞬间杰克甚至忽视了他手上难以忽略的气味，被触碰居然是舒适的。

对方的声音平淡又厌烦。

“你真要死了，克拉斯邦间谍。”

“但即使你因为你的国家而死去 记住，那是因为你们国家作为侵略者，你的死依然是毫不光荣的。”

杰克在那瞬间觉得自己悲哀的可笑。

他还在咳嗽，因为太过密集而缺氧，他觉得越发昏沉，但他尽量的忍耐了。

他断断续续的说：“我不是克拉斯邦人，我是…我是基利波，国民。”

但是，但…你没有说错，我的生或死都是毫不光荣，引人唾弃的。

为国战死也好，被囚禁至死也罢，甚至如现在这般，稀里糊涂死在别国，而当后人谈论起本杰明王朝的杰克时，他只是一个私生活混乱的王子，一个国家的背叛者，一个受不到神和蝴蝶的认可而永远戴不上王冠的可笑之人。

至于爱上同性，这是他最微不足道 却也最可耻的罪孽。

杰克再度昏迷过去。


	2. Chapter 2

##

柯蒂斯记得再清楚不过，他是在夜晚三时零一刻打进那个金灿灿的皇宫的，那时候他正气喘吁吁的砍了两位前任国王的近卫大臣，听到有人在身后喊他。

“阁下！”

他还没来得及回头，脑袋上就沉甸甸的压着了。

他的那顶破毛线帽是他临行离开家乡时候姐姐亲手为他缝纫的，人们在海报上，在起义军的集会上隔着千人万人远远的看到这顶黑色绒线帽，它被画在宣传单上，伴随他一路鼓舞反抗军将士，但在最后的在战斗前他珍惜的将它放进胸前的口袋，若它要沾血那么必定是他胸口的心脏鲜血。

他的头发向来剪得精神，但这场攻城战足足打了两月有余，没了绒线帽，柯蒂斯早已长长的刘海便垂在额前——他实在是一位英俊的美男子，现在被那重物一压，压弯了的刘海把他视线挡着了。

抽出刺入那近卫军背后的利斧，他转身回砍，斧子将将的举过头顶，忽然耳边又是一声。

“陛下！”

这次他听出来了，在他背后的是他最忠诚的年青卫士，他的朋友埃德加，他实在杀红了眼，居然连埃德加的声音都听不出。

柯蒂斯回过身，他刚要低头，头上那东西便要掉下来，他连忙伸手扶了一把，那沉甸甸又冰凉又温热的重量让他猛然一惊，又迅速意识到这是什么——他看到埃德手里提着的正是前国王的头颅，在柯蒂斯头顶，还温热着的是飞溅的鲜血，冰凉的是那顶雪国在布罗克利厄家族中绵延近乎百年的王冠。

他看着埃德加，喘着粗气，向来冷静自持的柯蒂斯在这一刻居然有点无措了，埃德加深棕色的瞳孔反映着站立着的柯蒂斯，尽管他满身鲜血，手持利斧，皇冠还戴得不那么体面，但，谁能比他更像一位新王？他们浴血奋战，夜以继日等待的不就是这一刻吗。

四周鲜血飞溅的打斗不知何时停止了，大家都站在那里，面面相觑的相互看着，接下来该怎么办？直到埃德加猛然把手里提着的那颗头颅扔在地上，他扑通一声单膝跪下，又喊了一声，柯蒂斯陛下！

“....陛下！”

一个，两个，越来越多人跪下了。

不论前朝军队，大臣，还是柯蒂斯带来的那些底层人民组成的反叛军，他们一个接一个的，以柯蒂斯为圆心行雪国效忠的骑士礼，并不是每一位都如此心悦诚服，但当这股浪潮席卷在这富丽堂皇大厅的每一个角落时，到最后，整个大厅站着的，只有身姿笔挺，带着皇冠的新王柯蒂斯弗瑞特。

“雪国属于您了，柯蒂斯殿下。”

埃德加仰视着柯蒂斯，他年轻带着雀斑的脸蛋上出现了这几个月来第一次如此愉悦的神情，他轻轻的说着。

此时是雪国时间四点三十八分，高纬度的漫漫长夜本该依然如故，而在蔓延着一整夜炮火与战斗中的雪国首府杜雷托邦，第一缕晨光却人们都还未曾意识到时悄然而至。

##

五年前的杰克，在同家人用早餐时时看到了电视上放的这一则新闻。

腐败的雪国统治家族布罗克利厄被人民反抗军推翻，反抗军首领柯蒂斯弗瑞特成为雪国新一任国王。

他坐在沙发上，一口一口用叉子咬煎蛋，王子殿下在只有家人的场合里还保持他童年时代的吃饭习惯，并不如他的外在一般体面，雅观，父母跟妹妹米歇尔公主如往常一样在餐桌上用早餐。

杰克吃完了最后一口煎蛋，往后捋了一把他早起还未来得及梳理整齐的头发，他看着电视屏幕上那个在雪国首都万人广场上做演讲的新王，人民的神情和呼喊显示他是多么的受爱戴——杰克垂了一下头，肩膀在这时被拍了拍。

他抬头，塞拉斯不知何时从餐桌上起身来到他的身后，他看着电视屏幕上闪过的画面露出笑容。

”不论哪国人民，似乎总对一位新领袖心怀希望。”

杰克看了一眼塞缪尔，他小声的说，我说过我同样也可以做得到。

塞缪尔松开捏着杰克肩膀的手，皱着眉头叹了口气，随即他俯身到杰克耳边，声音很小，能确保在旁边用餐的皇后和公主都无法听到丝毫。

“听说这一位杀死奥罗森 布罗克利厄登上皇位的时刻，雪国天降异相，原本是黑夜的首都却提前迎来黎明。”

“这与我有关吗？”

”杰克，我想雪国的子民一定相信，这一位新王的统治是神的旨意——神的旨意无法违背，即使他可能曾经只是个低等流民，乡村土包子，神选择了他，权力便也选择了他。”

“很遗憾，我国的蝴蝶还未将我的王子选择为我的继承者。”

塞拉斯说完便离开了。

皇后与公主在结束用餐后也起身离开，米歇尔公主看到杰克一直坐在那里，她叫了他几声，见杰克不动，以为是他睡着了，便悄悄推开桌椅走出餐厅，出门时顺便提醒在门外的侍卫。

“王子在休憩，不要进去打扰了他。”

##

埃德加从雪国与克拉斯邦激战的前线赶回皇宫已是一周以后的事，他一路风尘仆仆，回宫后直奔柯蒂斯常驻办公的国王会议厅，敲了两下门，没有动静，猛然推开，里面居然空无一人。

埃德加随便拉住了一个路过的宫女，对方见这灰头土脸的居然是埃德加阁下，被吓了一跳。

“国王在哪？”

“陛下...陛下应该在花厅，您可以去那里找他，陛下把办公室也挪到那儿了。”

埃德加楞了一下，谢过了宫女便往宫廷里边走。

花厅在这由 奥罗森 布罗克利厄修建的奢华皇宫的最深处，非皇宫主体建筑，是皇宫后花园内一处仿罗马式小宫殿，据说是奥罗森为了当年名震雪国的歌姬，名媛洛卡尔特意修建的。

洛卡尔为难民出身，非雪国本国人，根据法律雪国皇室无法迎娶非雪国国民，但当年奥罗森被她迷得神魂颠倒，不仅反抗民意把她接进宫内，还挪用大笔军资为她修建这处极尽奢华的宫殿以作疗养幽会场所。金屋藏娇，为了讨好身上只有八分之一意大利血统的洛卡尔，奥罗森还特意将其修成仿罗马式建筑，小小一处宫殿建造就花了足足两年时间。

只还没等奥罗森把洛卡尔接进花厅，起义就爆发了，奥罗森被砍头示众，洛卡尔伪装身份逃出雪国，从此不知所踪。

柯蒂斯自上任后就封闭了这花厅，埃德加确信柯蒂斯同他一样，对这剥削人民血肉而建筑出的富丽堂皇美轮美奂的小宫殿极为不齿。

只是他去前线打仗，半年多没有见到柯蒂斯，直到听说国王御驾亲征上前线时却在大雪山遭遇伏击才将指挥任务交给下属，自己匆匆赶回。在半路上又得知消息，柯蒂斯已被找到，安全回宫，却又有消息说国王从外边带回了一个人。

埃德加本无心想多，只是走过后花园小径的步子又快了些，他百思不得其解，柯蒂斯怎么会主动去花厅？

##

埃德加在宫中随柯蒂斯一同办公已有四年余，早就不是当初对首都和皇宫的奢华一惊一乍的山区穷小子了，只是当他第一次真正进入这被外界幻想得天花乱坠甚至猎奇的花厅时，还是因为眼前的景象愣住了。

在民众的想象和口口相传中，神秘的花厅里，砖墙是用黄金堆砌成的，墙壁是用钻石镶嵌的，每一处过道都铺满了编制成《创世纪》模样的土耳其地毯，挂灯是用水晶镶成的，人们越说越离奇，最后甚至编出了，在花厅里有个特意修建的密室，里面放满了用黄金，钻石水晶打造而成的情趣用品...

但埃德加第一次踏入的花厅，事实上却同宫中的任意一处建筑都看不出太大区别，虽然的确富丽堂皇，但皇宫的哪一处不是如此？如果一定要说不同，或许只是花厅砖墙用色，似乎蓝色更多，这大概是当年洛卡尔挚爱蒂芙尼蓝的结果。

但直到埃德加一路走进花厅，走到二楼柯蒂斯的临时办公房前敲门时，他并看不出，这处建筑究竟特别在哪里，那些挪用了的巨款，到底又花在了哪里？

埃德加站定，他敲了敲门。

“进来。”

是柯蒂斯的声音，并听不出太多虚弱，依然一如往常，平静沉稳，埃德加深深吸了口气，稍稍放下心来，推开门走了进去。

花厅的书房果然也并无异处，甚至不及主宫的国王办公室一半大小，落地窗开在书架前面，柯蒂斯站在办公桌后面，埃德加注意到他的左手被绑带吊在身前，他穿着一件黑色羊绒衫，大衣只是虚虚披在身上，脸上也有些划痕，但看起来气色不错，也并无其他外伤的模样。

埃德加对他微笑了一下，站定行了个军礼。

“我来迟了，陛下。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章仅为雪国皇室建筑提供视觉背景资料，有些跟剧情有关，大部分纯粹个人趣味，参考资料来源为个人收集，不可商用

**雪國皇宮一覽**

** **

雪國皇宮外觀全貌：位於雪國首府杜雷托邦中心位置

**主宮殿部分**

主宮殿：大廳（柯蒂斯於此戴上皇冠，加冕稱王）

主宮殿：提高後花園的迴廊（柯蒂斯上任後大門常年關閉）

主宮殿：走廊

主宮殿：國王寢宮一角

主宮殿：國王辦公室內設藏書室

**皇室後花園部分**

後花園：園內一處仿古希臘式建築

後花園：有效花廳小徑旁廢帝奧羅森半胸腔雕像（改為拆除）

後花園：有效花廳小徑旁洛卡爾馬賽克人像畫與奧羅森全身雕像（突出拆除）

**花廳部分**

花廳：外觀全貌

花廳：大廳

花廳：提高後花園的迴廊

花廳：走廊

花廳：辦公室（柯蒂斯臨時辦公室）

花廳：羅卡爾寢宮鑲嵌壁畫（現為傑克所居）


End file.
